


Derek and Stiles Take A Break

by iKnightWriter



Series: The One Related to FRIENDS [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angry Derek, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Awkward Dates, Banshee Lydia Martin, Break Up, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Hunter Allison, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, I used google translate, Inspired by..., Jealous Derek, M/M, Make Up, Malia and Stiles are friends, Matt is a nice guy, Mentioned Danny Mahealani, Miscommunication, Non-Evil Jennifer Blake, References to Canon, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Has Issues, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, i tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles need a break from their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Allison you owe me,” Lydia stated to her best friend, “Remember how I kept covering for you and Scott in high school?”

“Lydia, that was a completely different situation as a life or death situation.” Allison reminded her, “As I recall a lot of death was involved. Not mention I'm still dating Scott.”

“Allison you’re being completely unfair.” Lydia pouted as Derek came walking through the apartment, "He owes me as well."

“Why is Allison being unfair?” Derek questioned when he could see that the girls were bickering.

“Because Lydia is trying to get me to go out on a double date for some guy she just met.” Allison explained in an everyday tone.

“Friends don’t pimp out friends.” Derek told Lydia, who gave him an eye roll, “ Speaking of friends, Is Stiles here yet?”

“Oh no, still at work,” Lydia informed him, “But Stiles did tell me to tell you to call.” With that being said, Lydia handed him a stick note with a number, “You should really invest in a cellphone.”

“Why does this feel like another cancellation?” Derek asked them as he looked at the note, “Does it being our anniversary not matter anymore?”

“All right you need to chill,” Lydia told him “This is the extent of my knowledge on the subject.” She took back the sticky note and placed it on his forehead, “Call Stiles.”

Derek doesn’t fail to shoot her an annoyed look and relook over the numbers, “What’s that on the bottom?” He asked pointing at some art work.

“Oh that’s my doodle of a ladybug, with a top hat.” Lydia shared with a pleased smile, “Must’ve had boring day or something. At least it wasn’t of the Nemeton.”

* * *

At the office, Stiles had a bunch of paperwork all over the place. The last thing Stiles wanted was for the phone to ring with another problem surfacing, but like everything else that had been wrong that day it does, “Hello.”

“Hey, honey.” Derek’s voice floated through the other line.

“Oh, hi.” Stiles greeted, while attempting to start a pile of the paperwork that needed to be done.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“Well, there was a disaster in editing and I’ve got to redo the entire layout and format for the magazine.” Stiles explained, while handing one of the co-workers a form that didn’t even need to be in pile, “Der, I’m so sorry, but it looks like I’m gonna be here all night.”

“How about I come up there?” Derek offered.

“Please don’t,” Stiles said, still ruffling through the stacks of papers, “I’ve got, I’ve just have so much to deal with. Maybe next time.”

Without even saying goodbye Stiles hung up the phone.

* * *

There was silence between the hunteress and the banshee ever since Derek left, but Allison could feel Lydia staring at her from across the room, “Oh alright!” Allison claimed cracking under the pressure of the glance, “Just stop staring at me!”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Lydia chanted rushing over for a hug, “We’re going out again tonight,. So I was thinking that when it’s time for our alone time, you two could split off.”

“Fine, whatever,” Allison caved, “But I’m bring my crossbow if he tries anything.”

* * *

At the office, both Stiles and a co-worker named Matt, were both working on the crisis together. Matt was busy trying place photos in the correct order while Stiles was on the phone trying to handle another situation, “No, no, no,” Stiles stressed over the phone, “ That article isn’t supposed to be published until April,” The voice on the other line didn’t seemed to care, “We are located in the Northern Hemisphere, still snows on a daily bases,” Stiles replied calmly, as Matt handed the first page of on article out, “Thank you.” Stiles whispered, “We’re holding.” Stiles announced.

Stiles was still on hold when, an unwanted visitor entered the office, carrying a basket, “Hi!” Derek announced cheerfully.

“Oh!! My God,” Stiles reacted completely startled, “What are you doing here?”

“Well you said you couldn’t go out so....” Derek explained as he culled a red cover that had been covering up the basket.

“You brought a picnic, oh, what a boyfriend.” Matt praised, looking over the items, “Stiles don’t let this one go.”

Stiles gave a meek smile, but kept the voice that wanted scream at Derek at a calm level, “This is very nice,” Stiles told him, “But, I-I got a crisis.” Stiles reminded him indicating at the mess all over the place.

“Yeah, but-”

“Derek, I’m sorry,” Stiles interrupted, “I know it’s our anniversary but I told you on the phone I don’t have time to stop.”

“Okay, you don’t have to stop,” Derek assured, “I’m invisible, I’m not here.” With that being said Derek placed himself at an empty spot at one of the tables in the office and started unpacking the basket.

Stiles was seriously wondering if Derek senses weren’t working or something because Stiles was pretty the smell of exhaustion and irritation was all around the office.

“But I don’t,” Stiles tried telling him, only for the other person on the line to pick up, “Oh, who approved that article?!” Stiles questioned, “Well there is no Malia Hale in this office.” Stiles stated and whispered toward Matt, “Get me Malia on the phone!”

“I love Malia.” Matt claimed next to Derek, “Do you know Malia?”

“Yeah!!” Derek said in a very unenthusiastic tone, but Matt seemed obviously to the dislike Derek had. Derek didn’t hate Malia per say, but there was something about the werecoyote that rubbed him the wrong ever since she first started working with Stiles.

“Well, let me just check that with what I got here,” Stiles said through the phone, “All right see 038 is not the number for,” Derek making a lot of noise with a handheld pepper grinder, “this magazine, 038 is Atlanta. And I...” Stiles completely stopped when and glared at Derek.

“Pepper?” Derek offered.

“None for me.” Stiles replied with clenched teeth.

“Okay sorry, whew.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles apologized over the phone, “As I was saying the building number is wrong, and I’m sorry but that’s...” Stiles turned to see a fire that Derek’s candle had started, "Oh my God!!” Stiles freaked.

Derek hadn’t noticed until Stiles started hitting him on the back and Derek easily kills the fire with a spray bottle of water.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry, I’m gonna have to call you back,” Stiles informed the person on the other line, “I’ve got a failwolf in my office.” Stiles hung up the phone and turned to Derek, “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry.” Derek apologized, but noticed that Stiles was finally off the phone, “Hey you’re off the phone. How ‘bout a glass of wine by the fire, I could get it going again.”

Stiles looked incredulous at him, “You’re not listening to me,” Stiles stated in a tense tone, “I don’t have time to stop.”

“Come on, you don’t have what, ten minutes?”

“I don’t have ten minutes!!” Stiles shrieked, “Ja nawet nie mam pięć!” (I don’t even have 5!)

“What?” Derek questioned when Stiles spoke in Polish, “Matt, does Stiles have ten minutes?”

“Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchas ?” (Are you even listening to me?) Stiles muttered quietly, “I told you I don’t!”

“Don’t yell at me okay,” Derek countered angrily, “This is the most I’ve seen you all week.”

Stiles took a breather, “Look, I cannot do this right now, okay,” Stiles stated calmly, “I’ve got a deadline, would you just go home, I’ll talk to you later.” Stiles told him storming out.

“Yeah, but wait...”

“Do widzenia!” (Goodbye!)

Derek had no idea what Stiles had said, but the message was pretty clear when Stiles went into another office and slammed the door shut. In retaliation, Derek packed up the basket angry and ended up breaking the table. Not even caring himself, Derek stormed out on the main office.

“That was our only good table.” Matt stated with some sadness.

* * *

Derek was eating the picnic at Stiles and Lydia’s apartment when Stiles walked through the door, “Hey.” Derek greeted.

“Hi.” Stiles replied in a tired tone, “Look um, about what happened earlier...”

“No, hey, well, I completely understand.” Derek interrupted, “You were, you were stressed.”

Stiles threw the work stuff that had been brought home on the table, “I was gonna give you a chance to apologize to me.”

“For what?” Derek questioned offended at the statement, “For letting you throw me out of your office?”

“You had no right coming down to my office Derek!” Stiles snapped, “Even after I told you not too.”

“Yeah, well excuse me for wanting to be with you on our anniversary,” Derek countered angrily, “Boy what an ass am I.”

“But I told you,” Stiles reminded him, “I didn’t have the time!”

“Yeah, well you never have the time.” Derek shared, shocking Stiles, “I mean, I don’t feel like I we’re even together anymore.”

“What, Derek what do you want from me?” Stiles questioned upset, “You want me, to quit my job so you can feel like we’re together?”

“No, but it’d be nice if you realized, it’s just a job!”

“Just a job!”

“Yes.”

“Derek, do you realize this is the first time in my life I’m doing something that doesn’t involve endangering my life on a daily basis.” Stiles told him, “This is something we’ve talked about endlessly before. I'm doing this for us, so you don't have to worry about me constantly…”

“No, hey, I get that, okay, I get that big time.” Derek responded quickly, “And I’m happy that you're doing this, but I’m tired of having a relationship with your answering machine!”

“Well neither do I!” Stiles claimed, "I don't know what to do."

“Is this about Malia?” Derek asked randomly.

In the process of them talking Stiles and Derek had both been walking toward each other, but when Derek asked that question everything halted, “o mój Boże” (oh my God) Stiles stated backing up, "Nie mogę jeszcze uwierzyć takiej sytuacji!" (I can't believe this is happening again.)

“Okay, it’s not,” Derek stated recognizing the polish language immediately, “It’s not.”

“We cannot keep having this same fight over and over again, Derek,” Stiles stressed, “You’re making this too hard.”

“Oh I’m, I’m making this too hard.” Derek angrily, “Okay, what do you want me to do.”

“I don’t know.” Stiles made a noise of irritation,” Urrrgh! Look, maybe we should take a break.”

“Okay, okay, fine, you’re right. Let’s take a break,” Derek agreed heading to the door, “Let’s cool off, okay, let’s get some frozen yogurt, or something..” But as he opened the door, Derek could feel that Stiles wasn’t following him.

“No.” Stiles told him, standing by the coffee table, “Przerwa od nas."

"What was that?" Derek asked.

Stiles took a deep breath, "A break from us."  Stiles translated. Derek looked at Stiles with disbelief for a second, before slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

At the local bar both Scott and Isaac were chatting with an old classmate, “And the advances in collating in the past five years,” Jennifer explained to them, “I mean we just got in an X-5000, y'know. The X-5000 makes the X-50 look like a T-71.”

Neither one of them had any idea what the druid was talking about, but easily nodded their heads. And honestly Scott was here to show support for Isaac in the first place. He’d rather be on a date with Allison, but oh what he remembered that Lydia had finally cashed in that favor of hers from years ago.

Jennifer was about to continue on her tangent, when she noticed Derek walking in, “Hey, it’s the Alpha.” She beamed and ran over to Derek just as he moved away from the doorframe, “Hi, Derek.”

“Oh, hi Jennifer.”

“I want you to meet some friends of mine.” She told him, taking his hand and leading him over to Scott and Isaac, who both could tell that something was wrong, “This is Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey, we went to Beacon Hills together.”

“Yeah, I know these two,” Derek informed her, clearly not caring, “They’re in my pack.”

“Really?! I didn’t even know that. Then again I just moved back here,” Jennifer explained, “All I got was info packet on the new Alpha around here. Well, if you’re looking for an emissary, just let me know.”  
  
“Yo, Jennifer,” A voiced ran out from the crowd that had been forming around them, “Do you have a quarter for the condom machine?”

Jennifer’s face immediately redden as she stormed off.

“So, what are you doing here?” Scott asked Derek as he took a seat at the bar, “I thought tonight was your big anniversary dinner.”

“Yeah, little change in plans.” Derek told him as he signaled for a drink from the bartender, “We’re gonna break-up instead.”

Both Isaac and Scott looked at each other shock and horror.

* * *

At the restaurant, Allison realized that Lydia had failed to mention that the double date was with a pair of twins. But she tried to have a good time and Ethan seemed to be such a gentlemen toward her. She did find it weird that Ethan was the only one that could actually speak English, but decided not to question Lydia about it. This was a freaking favor for her best friend.

“Some of my family is from France. I can also speak a bit of it.” Allison told Ethan, “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” This caused Ethan to laugh and Allison was confused at the reaction, “What did I say?”

“Well, you just asked if I wanted to go to bed with you tonight.” Ethan told her. And the two of them started cracking up together.

“Oh my God!” Allison realized with mortification, “No wonder I got such weird looks at my cousins wedding that time.”

Lydia laughed very loudly grabbing the attention of both Allison and Ethan, “Could you please tell Aiden that um, I was fascinated by what Boutros Boutros Gali said in the New York Times.”

Ethan does so, but Lydia as particular as she was realized that he hadn’t fully said everything, “You didn’t say Boutros Boutros Gali.”

“Boutros Boutros Gali.” Ethan inputted, making a weird face at his brother. Aiden responded easily in multiple sentences, but Ethan shortened it to, “He says he was too.”

“Interesting.” Lydia commented.

“So I was wondering....” Ethan started back up with Allison.

“Okay, ah, before you get all talky again,” Lydia interrupted him, “Could you also please tell him that I’m having a great time.”

Allison was pretty sure that Ethan was trying to surpress an eye roll and translated everything Lydia had told him. Aiden replied with such feeling in words that Ethan actually roll his eyes.

“He said, thank you very much, he thinks you look very pretty tonight,” Ethan translated hurriedly, “Your hair, red like the fiery sun.” Just as quickly as Ethan had finished his translation, he turned his attention back to Allison, “So you're a hunter?”

“Yeah,” Allison confessed as she produced the small crossbow she had been carrying, “But unlike most hunters my dad and I follow a different code. Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger.” She spoke proudly.              

“We protect those who cannot protect themselves.” Ethan translated clearly impressed.

“Allison, can I talk to you behind my menu, please.” Lydia questioned forcing her friend behind the menu, “What are you doing?”

“Well, I was having a conversation.” Allison pointed out to her.

“Yeah but, Ethan is so interested in you, that Aiden and I haven’t been able to say two words to each other.”

“What do you want me to do?” Allison countered, “Just sit here silently while you three have a conversation?”

“That would be great.” Lydia told her, “Thank you.”

Allison was seriously regretted ever agreeing to this whole thing already.

* * *

At the apartment, Stiles was moping on the couch staring at the window willing for Derek to climb through like he always did. But it didn’t look like that was happening tonight.

However, there was a sign of hope when the apartment phone began to rang, “Hello!” Stiles answered urgently.

“Oh, hi. It’s Malia.”

“Oh.” Stiles muttered clearly disappointed.

“What?” Malia questioned, wondering what exactly had she done to deserve that disappointing tone, “Is it my breath?”

“No!” Stiles apologized quickly, “Sorry, I just thought you were somebody else.”

“Ah sorry to disappoint,” Malia shared, “Well, look, I was just gonna leave a message,” Then Malia realized that something every important, “Isn’t tonight your big anniversary dinner?”

“Yeah.” Stiles admitted, “Well, umm.....”

“Stiles, are you okay?” Malia questioned sensing that something was wrong.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stiles lied easily, even through tears were threatening to fall.

“You wanna talk,” Malia offered, “I mean I can come over?”

“Nie!” Stiles responded, “ I mean no, it’s okay.”

“You liar,” Malia stated, “You only speak Polish when you’re mad or upset. I’m coming over, and I’m bringing Chinese food.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“It’s for me.”

 “Oh.”

* * *

“So what are you gonna do?” Isaac asked with some concern.

“What can I do?” Derek answered, “One person wants to break-up, you break-up.”

“Hey, no way!” Scott claimed, not board with the idea, “Come on, you’ve gone too far to give up now. Call Stiles and fix this.”

“Oh come on,” Derek shrugged, “We just had this huge fight, all right,” Derek told them, “Don’t I have to wait awhile.”

“Och, na miłość…” (Oh for the love of…) Scott muttered.

“That’s the exact same language Stiles used when we were arguing,” Derek realized,  “What is that?”

“It’s Polish. Stiles only speaks it when highly upset or mad.”

“Then shouldn’t I definitely wait?”

“Hey, this isn’t like swimming after you eat,” Scott told him, pushing Derek off the bar stool, “Odebrać telefonu!” (Pick up the phone!)

“What?”

“What Scott is trying to say is go call Stiles.” Isaac told him.

Derek doesn’t waste time to find the nearest payphone. He was also beginning to think that he indeed needed to invest in a cellphone.

“Y'know that whole swimming thing is a myth.” Scott informed Isaac, once Derek had disappeared.

“Yeah, tell that to my Dad.” Isaac shared.

“Why?” Scott mildly concerned, “What happened to him?”

“Nothing, he’s just a swimming coach really believes in that.”

* * *

At the apartment, Stiles and Malia were sitting on the couch in the living room, while Malia was struggling to eat her Chinese food with chopsticks, “We got into this big, stupid fight. I just, it was awful. He was borderline treating me like an object or something,” Stiles ranted, “And then I told him I wanted to take a break,” Stiles took a breath, “But I don’t want to take a break.”

“Wow. I’m sorry.” Malia apologized after finally gaining some skill of eating the chopsticks. She picked up a plastic bag, “Eggroll?” She offered.

“No.” Stiles told her, but grabbed it anyway, taking a bite, “And then I called him, and he wasn’t there.”

“Well, then he’s,” Malia spoke with food her mouth, “He’s probably just, out.”

“Oh, thank you that’s very helpful,” Stiles replied sarcastically, “I’m glad you came over.”

“What he should do is get a cellphone. It’s 2015 for Christ’s sake.”

Before Stiles could retort to Malia’s comment, Stiles’ cellphone rang and it was from a number that was unrecognizable, “Hello?”

“Hi!” Derek voice’s yelled through the other end, “It’s me.”

“Hi!” Stiles replied, suddenly relieved, “Oh, I’m so glad you called.”

“Really?” Derek questioned, “I’ve been thinking, this is crazy,” Derek expressed and Stiles couldn’t agree more, “I mean don’t, don’t you think we can work on this?”

“Hey, what do you want to drink?” Malia whispered to Stiles, even those Stiles shooed her away so Derek couldn’t hear. Which was something Stiles was hoping he didn’t.

“Who’s that?” Derek asked curiously.

“Nobody.” Stiles lied quickly.

“Is it okay if I finish the apple juice?” Malia asked, only this time it was louder and Stiles knew that Derek could hear her that time.

“Gówno.” (Shit.) Stiles whispered.

“Is that Malia?” Derek’s voice had changed from the gentle he had been using to an angry one.

“Look she just came over to....”

Back at the bar, Derek was no longer listening to anything Stiles had to say, “Yeah! Got it!” He growled angrily. Without wasting another breathe he slammed the the phone down, and stormed his way back to the bar.

“Hey, big guy,” Jennifer approached him, “Look at you, so sad. Come dance.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” He told her.

“Hey, you don’t have to smile.” Jennifer told him, “You just have to dance.”

“Look, I don’t feel like dancing,” Derek snipped this time eyes glowing, “I feel like having a drink. Okay?”

“Oh, okay.” Jennifer told him, getting the hint. She turned her attention to the bartender, “Hey, two beers. One of them heavily laced.” Without another word she sat down next to him.

* * *

The date had been going fine. Ethan had translated everything word Aiden and Lydia wanted to say to each other. Even if Ethan was slightly annoyed at his brother and whatever ridiculous thing Aiden wanted him to say. But it was one particular statement that sent Ethan over the edge, “No way am I doing this again.” Ethan said with a straight face, “You want another, you tell her on your own.”

“Tell me what?” Lydia asked, wondering what was going on between the twins. However, Lydia  was ignored as the twins were having a stare-off. But it seemed like Ethan was winning.

“Would someone please explain to me, what in the hell is going on?”

“I think I have an idea,” Allison spoke up, “Aiden here actually does speak English. In fact, I’m willing to bet it was his first language.”

“What makes you say that Allison?” Ethan asked, wanting to know where Allison had gotten her reasoning.

“Well, when I spoke French earlier about what I said at my cousin’s wedding, Aiden had a blank face as if he had no idea as to what I said. You, on the other hand, did. Not to mention, when Aiden had touched his hot plate he said “ouch” not “aie” which you know…”

“You are quite the perspective the hunter Allison Argent,” Aiden said, speaking English perfectly, “I see why the Argent family is such a high class family. If you knew as much why didn’t you sell out me.”

“Because I did this for my friend,” Allison reasoned, “And I could tell that you have strong feelings for her.”

“You know?” Lydia asked shocked at the reasoning.

“I do,” Aiden told her, “I just didn’t think you would be interested anymore if you knew the truth.”

“Idiot.” Both Allison and Ethan said together.

But Lydia and Aiden were engrossed with each other, they didn’t even hear them, “Are you still interested?” Aiden asked, suddenly nervous.

Lydia gave him a smirk and took a hold of his hand, “Yes.”

“Oh thank God,” Ethan said with a sigh of relief, “I can now get back home with Danny.”

“Wait, Danny Māhealani?” Allison questioned.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Know him?” Lydia questioned, “He’s my best friend. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me this.”

“Oh boy, Danny’s in trouble.” Allison told Ethan.

* * *

At the bar, Derek could hear the song he played for Stiles when they first had gotten together and that seemed to dampen his mood even more, “I like this song.” Derek shared with Jennifer.

“Well, you’re practically dancing already.”  Jennifer told him as she was dancing in the middle of the floor, “Why don’t you just do it over here?”

“Oh, no,” Derek told her, “I can’t.” It wouldn’t feel right to him. This was his and Stiles’ song. The song that turned into a promise that they had made for each other.

“Can’t? Or won’t?”

Derek looked her straight in the eyes, “Won’t.” He told her leaving her alone on the dance floor as he left the bar.

* * *

Stiles was now pacing inside the loft. Honestly, Stiles wasn’t surprised that Derek wasn’t even there. If anything Stiles didn’t blame him, Stiles wouldn’t want to talk to Stiles after the big fight either.

But there was no way Stiles could sleep knowing that Derek was beyond mad and upset. They’ve been through hell back with all the crazy stuff that had been happening in their town and no way was Stiles going to let something like this break them apart.

Stiles looked up at the clock that hang just above the alarm Derek had installed. It was edging close to 1 am, but even though Stiles could feel the lack of energy taking over, it wasn’t over yet.

What was that quote Ms. Morrell used? If you’re going through hell, keep on going? Yeah, Stiles was definitely going wait. Even if Derek decided to disappear for two days.

* * *

Derek realized that there was an unusual scent coming from inside in his loft. Right now, Derek would normally be on alert, but in truth he just wanted the pain he felt to stop. So whatever threat that was waiting for him on the other side would be doing him a service because Derek didn’t have any more fight in him.

When Derek had left Jennifer at the bar, he instantly regretted slamming the phone on Stiles and rushed to the apartment. Except the apartment was empty. There was no one and all Derek could smell of the scent of Stiles and Malia’s scent mixed together and that alone caused Derek to release a mournful that could be heard throughout the town.

So yeah, Derek didn’t care about the threat that was probably waiting to end his life. His life ended the moment, when he realized that he had lost Stiles. Derek opened the door, he instantly felt something strike him. He waited for the pain, but none came. The only thing that he could feel or rather smell was the scent of Stiles, “Oh thank God you’re home.”

“Stiles?” Derek asked confused at the embrace. Derek pulled himself away and took in the sight before him. Stiles looked more or less than awful. Dare he even say worse than after the Nogitsune possession?, “What are you doing here?”

I was waiting for you,” Stiles told him, biting the lower lip, “I couldn’t sleep knowing how bad we left things and I wanted you to know that nothing happened with Malia and me.”

“She was over at your apartment.” Derek growled, "Her scent was all over the place."

“We had a fight Derek and I told her not to come, but she came anyway and, ” Stiles argued weakly, “We ended up talking and…”

“And what?”

“I don’t want a break or a break-up Derek,” Stiles expressed, “I know that I have been working crazy hours and all you wanted to do was spend time together and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I haven’t been there you when you needed me. I’m sorry about how insensitive I was to your needs. I’m sorry I kicked you out the office. I'm sorry that I put work before our anniversary.”

“No Stiles, I am.” Derek shared, finally allowing himself to hug Stiles with their heads touching, “I’m sorry that I added to the mix of problems you were already having. Sorry, for not understanding the pressure you were under. I don’t want a break or a break-up too. Forgive me?”

Stiles quickly nodded, “Only if you forgive me too.”

Derek placed a soft and tender kiss on Stiles’ lips, “Come on,” Derek whispered gently, “Let’s get to bed.”

“I’d like that.” Stiles whispered, but neither one of them make a move towards the bed. Instead they spend the next hour holding onto each other.

* * *

“Think everything’s going to be okay with them now?” Isaac asked Scott as they both stood outside the bar that evening.

“Yeah man,” Scott assured him, “They’ve been through hell and back. No way was one fight going to destroy them so easily.”

"I'd be disappointed in them."

"Same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and [tumble](http://iKnightWriter.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
